


Teaching lessons.

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: Short bdsm dabbles between Lucius and Hermione





	1. Chapter 1

They entered the bedroom shutting and wardinf the door behind them. She fell to her knees and looked up at him. She needed him he was her Master. 

She had the look of desire in her eyes. She wanted Nothing more then to serve him.

At his feet she begged him. Begged to be touched. She needed his touch. 

He unzipped his pants and ordered her over.   
She kneel in front of him his cock hanging out. She knew what to do. She took it in her hand and began to stroke it slowly.

He slapped her and grabbed her chin tipping her head up. " Stop playing games and suck it like the slut you are" 

He realized her and she opened her mouth taking the tip of his cock into her mouth swirling her tongue around the tip. She took it further into her mouth sucking allowing her tongue to run on the bottom of it. She took as much of it into her mouth as she could, almost gagging herself. 

He wrapped his hand in her hair and forced her down further. She gagged the sound sending him wild. He forced her head up and down a few more times before he pulled her off and pushed her away. 

" Get up now, stand up " he commanded. 

She instantly stood up as did he. 

He stepped towards her. She swallowed hard. She saw the darkness in his eyes. The cold evil stare. He had something planned and it would be painful for her. 

Her reached out grabbing her by her throat forcing her against the wall with a loud thud. He reached into her pants and instantly slipped his fingers into her. 

" This is mine do you hear me. MINE no one else, not your mine. " he said

" Yes Master " she whispered. 

He tightened his grip. 

" I didn't say you could talk, since you can't seem to listen I'm going to have to remind you your place" 

He threw her onto the bed. 

" get on your hand and knees now" 

She did as she was told. 

He pulled her pants down. Placing himself at her opening. 

" make a sound and I gag you" he said as he plunged into her. 

Over and over again harder each time. She let out a small moan. 

He smiled a wicked grin not thst she would be able to see. 

" I warned you" He said as he reached next to the bed and grabbed something placing it at her mouth " open " she did as she was told. He pulled the straps being her buckling it. She couldn't mske a sound now.

He grabbed her hair pulling her head back. As he pulled out of her. Leaning into her ear. " Your going to learn one way or another do I make myself clear" he said as he switched and forced himself into her other opening. 

Through the gag she let out a small scream

"Your never going to learn are you" he shook his head and he Continued harder and deeper each thrust. 

Tears filled in her eyes...  
He was close. With another thrust he released himself into her. 

He pulled out unbuckling the gag and sat down again the headboard. 

Pulling her close placing her head on his lap. He began stroking her hair. 

He pulled her chin up. So he could look in her eyes. 

" Princess you need to learn to listen to me, it will make things easier for you do you understand?" He said in a soft voice as he wiped the tears away

" Yes Master, I am sorry"

" it's okay little one just try harder"

She closed her eyes and thought how lucky she was to have him as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked in and instantly fell to her knees in the presence of her master. 

" Come here Kitten " he said in a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She started to stand. He raised her hand telling her to stop. 

" Crawl to me pet. Come to your place"

She smiled and crawled over and took her place at his side. This was her comfort place. At his feet, at his side. 

He reached down and grabbed her chin pulling her head up so he could look into her eyes. Seeing her desire was sending him wild. 

Before he was able to speak she whispered "Please" her eyes pleading and begging. She needed him. 

He unzipped his pants. 

" Come show Master what your capable of" 

She smiled as she rose crawled in front of him. She looked up as she took his cock into her hands. Just the thought had her practically dripping. 

She took into her mouth, allowing her tongue to swirl around the tip. She took him deeper into her mouth. Bobbing her head on his member as he threw his head back in pleasure. She continued gliding her tongue with each movement. 

A growl escaped his mouth. She was perfect. 

"Stop toying Slut" he barked as he wrapped her hair around his hand forcing her deeper on to him. 

The sound of her gagging only made his pleasure grow. He took control thrusting into her not giving her time to breathe. She gagged more the deeper he thrust into her mouth. 

He was so close to coming. 

" Your going to swallow every single drop do you understand?" 

She nodded as much as she could. 

One more thrust and he released into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed every drop and sat back on her feet and looked up at him. 

She was aching. She needed him, needed to be touched. 

He pointed to the bed " go" he ordered . She stood up and started slowly walking over. He got annoyed she was taking so long. He stood up and grabbed her slamming her into the wall pinning her hands above he head. 

She looked at him a a hint of fear in her eyes. She had released the demon. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. " since you don't want to listen I guess your going to have to suffer"

He pulled off his belt and folded it in half. She froze in place she knew what was coming. 

3 times he cracked it across her ass. 

" now move"

She walked over and sat down on the bed. 

He smiled at her with his wicked grin. Walking over he grabbed her neck. And pushed her down onto be bed. pulling her pants down at the same time. 

He climbed up on top of her. Making sure his hard member rubbed against her. 

"Don't fucking speak " he commanded. " this is for me not you"

 

He let go of her throat and grabbed her hips slamming himself into her. Spreading and filling her instantly she let out a small scream. 

He lightly slapped her " I said shut up whore" 

He continued till her head was bumping the headboard with each powerful thrust. 

He was close again. He pulled out. " get over here and finish" he ordered. She crawled over practically in tears and took him back into her mouth. She started sucking him again. He was so close a few thrusts into her mouth later he released allowing her to swallow every drop. 

He climbed up next to the headboard. And reached his hand out for her. 

" Come here Kitten punishment is over let's watch a movie and maybe if your a good girl you will her a suprise" he said wirh his same wicked grin. " Do you think you can behave now? "

" Yes Master " she said as he curled up next to him. 

She was still in a lot of trouble, but for now she was safe and content in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

She kneeled before him. She knew what was coming she craved it she saw the darkness in his eyes. This was the side of her master she fell in love with. The side that was on the edge of a bloodlust. The side that could make her body and mind come to life. A twisted dsrk side she loved. 

He ordered her to stand pulling her up by her hair gently The second she was standing he pushed her onto the edge of thr bed bending her over. 

" did you really think I'd put up with this behavior much longer?" He asked as he pulled her pants down. 

" No Mas.."   
He grabbed her hair again pulling her head back.   
"Did I fucking say you could talk? " he barked into her ear

She shook her head no. 

" good pet" he said as he pushed her head back down.

she took a moment to catch her breath

" I am sick of the attitude and disobedience and you are going to pay with your body" he said as he slammed himself into her without warning. 

He didn't allow her time to process what was happening as he began to thrust into her hard as possable each thrust rougher then the last. She was whimpering almost crying out from the sensation. He didn't slow down. 

Suddenly he stopped.

" I wonder if you even understand how much trouble you are in" he said as he ran his finger across her other opening. 

" perhaps we should test how much you understand" he said as he allowed a drop of spit to fall from his mouth and onto her. 

He rubbed it across her opening as he pulled out of her

" this should prove most interesting for me and less fun for you" 

He allowed more spit to fall Into his hand as he rubbed it on the tip of his dick. He placed it at her backside and slowly began to push into her. Slowly as not to cause her much pain. Once he was in he smiled. 

She was shocked by how full she felt. She wanted more. She needed more. The burning stinging pain feed into her. She needed him to move. 

" Please … master I need you to move I want to feel you inside me" she cried out forgetting she was forbidden from talking. 

He shook his head and smiled. 

" As you wish" he said as he slowly began to thrust into her ass. Building speed slowly going harder and harder till she was crying out. Hearing the cries escaping her mouth made him thrust harder into her ass. He grabbed her hair with one hand twisting the ponytail around his hand pulling her head back. He used his other hand to claw her back enough to make lines but not draw blood. He was so very close so was she. 

" Please " she whimpered 

" what was that I didn't hear you speak up pet" he demanded. 

" Please Master cum in my ass. I want you to fill me."

With one more thst he emptied himself into her as he let go of her hair 

Once he pulled out he let her she fell onto the bed even more.   
He walked around her climbing onto the bed laying down 

" Come pet let's relax" he said offering his hand to her. 

She climbed next to him laying down she was exausted and wanted to sleep

" Master.." she asked looking up at him

" thank you" she mumbled befor falling asleep.

He looked at her and thought ' this is how she will learn to listen' 

He watched her sleep peaceful next to him. She would be either his salvation or his destruction it didn't matter as long he had her.


End file.
